Ebonyclaw
}} |affie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |postdeath=Unknown |kittypet=''Unknown |warrior=Ebonyclaw |mentor=Unknown |apps=Frecklewish, Hawkwing |livebooks = SkyClan's Destiny, The Rescue, Beyond the Code, Ravenpaw's Farewell, Hawkwing's Journey |deadbooks= Unknown}} Ebonyclaw is a long-legged, lithe, strikingly black she-cat with green eyes with a collar that she tucks moss beneath. Ebonyclaw is a kittypet, formerly a daylight-warrior under Leafstar’s leadership in the gorge. Ebonyclaw briefly mentored Frecklepaw before the latter decided to become a medicine cat apprentice, and later mentored Hawkwing. When SkyClan was driven out of the gorge by Darktail and his rogues, Ebonyclaw decided to remain with her Twolegs rather than travel with SkyClan to try and find ThunderClan. History In the Super Editions ''SkyClan's Destiny :Ebonyclaw is a daylight-warrior; she serves SkyClan during the day, as a warrior, then goes home to her Twolegs at night, living as a kittypet. :Ebonyclaw makes her first appearance when Shrewtooth calls out an alarm, accidentally thinking that she and the other daylight-warriors are intruders. Ebonyclaw is disappointed that she missed Tinycloud, Bouncefire, and Rockshade's warrior ceremony. She explains that Harveymoon and Frecklepaw had been shut inside their nests and that they hadn't been able to get out. She comforts Snookpaw, who is disappointed that he missed the ceremony. :She later sees Fallowfern's four kits, Nettlekit, Plumkit, Creekkit and Rabbitkit tumbling around, and she comments that StarClan must be looking out for them, or else they would have broken their necks a long time ago. :When Sharpclaw puts Ebonyclaw into a border patrol, Ebonyclaw and Leafstar both notice an edge to the deputy's tone. Ebonyclaw says nothing, though, and dips her head respectfully before she goes to join Bouncefire and Sparrowpelt. Leafstar later reprimands Sharpclaw for his rudeness. :When it begins to snow, Leafstar asks her, along with Billystorm, to stay because it is snowing so hard. Billystorm refuses and heads home anyway, but Ebonyclaw decides to stay to help, which pleases her Clanmates. :Leafstar chooses Ebonyclaw to go check out the caves farther up the gorge along with Rockshade, Bouncefire, Mintpaw, Sagepaw, and Snookpaw. Ebonyclaw sticks her head into the nearest gap and reports that it's small. Leafstar informs her that she forgot to do something before she went into the den, and gives her a chance to explain. Ebonyclaw looks puzzled, and Rockshade points out that she should have sniffed the den first before going in, much to the leader's irritation. Leafstar then saves Ebonyclaw's embarrassment by allowing Ebonyclaw to inspect the second cave the right way. Once they reach the larger cave, Ebonyclaw mentions that it is safe and nothing will sneak up on them there. :When they take a break, Rockshade comments that some of them weren't as strong as the cats with SkyClan blood, meaning the daylight-warriors and Ebonyclaw exchanges a glance with Snookpaw. :Ebonyclaw is seen with Frecklepaw outside of the new caves while Macgyver and Harveymoon are being exiled from the Clan for a moon because of how they were acting. :Ebonyclaw joins a training session with Leafstar, Sharpclaw, Sparrowpelt, Waspwhisker, Mintpaw, Billystorm, Tinycloud, Frecklepaw, Bouncefire, Snookpaw, and Petalnose. After Frecklepaw makes a good suggestion, Ebonyclaw praises her for it. :Ebonyclaw grows annoyed when Frecklepaw helps Echosong and starts being late for training sessions because of helping in the medicine den. Ebonyclaw is worried about Shrewtooth, and approaches Leafstar to ask her to make sure that he is all right. :She, along with the other daylight-warriors complain about missing the battle with the rats and the battle with the cruel Twoleg. She understands better than the rest, but is still distraught. She doesn't speak to Sharpclaw much, but only curtly nods when he talks to her. Hawkwing's Journey :Ebonyclaw and Hawkpaw go out to remark the borders. She instructs Hawkpaw to wait while she sets a marker. When she returns, she has a suspicious look, and she sniffs the air. Hawkpaw smells smoke, but doesn't recognize it, and asks Ebonyclaw if she knows what it is. She denies it, which surprises him. She says they won't act yet, and to inform Leafstar first. When the smoke gets thicker, she changes her mind, and tells Hawkpaw they should check either way. Hawkpaw worries about the fire reaching the camp, but Ebonyclaw assures him that it won't, because the Twolegplace is quite far, but they should still check it out. As they get closer, they both smell the acrid scent of smoke and watch a branch fall from a tree and go up in flames. :She pushes Hawkpaw back, to protect him, before she realizes that apprentices are in there. Before she dashes towards the fire she orders Hawkpaw to stay back, but he ignores her and dashes after her. Ebonyclaw makes her way towards Cloudpaw, and pushes her away from the fire, before helping roll the branch off Duskpaw. After they're all out of harm's way, she sternly asks Cloudpaw and Pebblepaw what they were doing out there. They respond that they wanted to get scraps of Twoleg food, to which she asks if they would jump off a cliff if Duskpaw told them to. They continue with their story, and at the end Cloudpaw wails that they should have never come here. Ebonyclaw snaps that it's too late to feel sorry, and they need to get Duskpaw back to camp so that he can be treated. Hawkpaw hoists his brother onto her back, and they make their way back to camp. :What's remaining of SkyClan meets up in Ebonyclaw's Twoleg nest after the attack led by Darktail. She tells Leafstar that she is now being allowed to go out, now that her Twolegs have deemed it safe for kittypets to go out, and that the other daylight warriors should be allowed to go out soon. She also expresses regret for not being at the battle, but Leafstar tells her that she shouldn't blame herself. :When SkyClan is preparing to leave to find the other Clans, she says she neds to stay at her Twoleg nest, with her Twolegs, as she can't leave them behind. Hawkwing is shocked, but both she and Harveymoon have made their decision. In the ''SkyClan and the Stranger arc ''The Rescue :Ebonyclaw reports back from a patrol with Mintfur and Shrewtooth. After explaining how they came across a fox scent, Shrewtooth explains their tactic to Sharpclaw, saying that they marked how far the fox came inside the territory by bending down some small branches on trees. Sharpclaw praises them, and Mintfur reveals that it was Ebonyclaw's idea, and Cherrytail, along with other members of the Clan, congratulate her cunning idea. Ebonyclaw, embarrassed, said it was nothing and she had learned by seeing her Twolegs do the same thing when their backyard had flooded. :Later, Sharpclaw informs Leafstar that he and Cherrytail checked the fox-scent, and it had been no farther than the branches marked by Ebonyclaw's patrol. Later that day, when Leafstar and a patrol look for Nettlesplash and Sandypaw, they eventually reach the end of the fox trail marked by Ebonyclaw's branches. She is later seen right before when Sharpclaw tells Leafstar that she is not allowed to patrol, when Sharpclaw assigns tasks for the warriors. Beyond the Code :She is first seen under the shade of a rock with the other daylight-warriors. When Rockshade and Bouncefire start to mock their actions, she tries to defend herself along with Harveymoon. Once the problem is solved, Billystorm and herself inform Leafstar that they will hunt for the Clan without eating from the fresh-kill pile, as she says that is the only fair thing to do. :That night, she returns with Sharpclaw's patrol with a badly wounded leg from a badger attack. Clovertail fusses over her a bit, and Echosong tells Ebonyclaw that she will have to stay the night here at the camp. Though she is afraid that her housefolk will be worried, Leafstar assures her that she can leave once Echosong feels that her leg is better. :During the Gathering, she is seen happily talking with some of the warriors. She is also one of the many cats to gather around Lichenfur after the flood. In the ''Novellas ''Ravenpaw's Farewell'' : Echosong gives Hawkpaw the task of taking care of Barley and tells him to let her know if Ebonyclaw comes and has him do something else. The medicine cat explains to Ravenpaw that Ebonyclaw is a daylight warrior and has not arrived from her Twolegplace yet. She also explains that Hawkpaw is her apprentice. Character pixels Official art Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Pechkralleru:Чернушкаpl:Hebanowy Pazurfi:Sysikynsinl:Ebbenklauw Category:Females Category:SkyClan cats Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Daylight warriors Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:Ravenpaw's Farewell characters Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:Hawkwing's Journey characters Category:Kittypets Category:Clanless cats